


Reacting in Red

by megan_waffles



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Colors, F/M, Megan can't tag for shit, Red - Freeform, dawsey, post 3x19, you only get one great love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_waffles/pseuds/megan_waffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is... this is just a reaction to the stress of the day,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reacting in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little Dawsey drabble because I'm having a lot of emotions after tonight's episode...
> 
> It goes to my love, Ciska, because she snapped me a picture of Dawsey right before I saw it on my own screen.

"We want you all to know that every time those doors crash open, there are good people, strong people, people at the top of their game, ready on the other side."

Boden raised his bottle in respect. "Here, here!" he said.

Gabby was aware that everyone was repeating the chief's appraisal, but nothing else around her could register in her mind.

Because of Matt.

It would always come back to him, wouldn't it? Even after he had slept with Pridgen's ex-wife, it all lead back to him. When Welch told her, she was hurt. Who wouldn't be? But that rage only lasted a moment. It left a scorching trail in her heart for the hurt and betrayal to linger. So what if she had been the one to break it off? Matt knew she still loved him. Hell, that she would always love him. He was her great love. The love that would make all others pale in comparison. That's why Brett's little double date, bless her heart, was doomed to fail from the start. Because it was always, _always_ going to be him.

But ever since his brief, yet lingering affair with Veronica, Gabby couldn't help but find her questioning the use of _forever_. Because, when she looked back, maybe Matt's great love had already come and passed him by. Hallie. What if Hallie had been his always, and when they couldn't save her, he was doomed to end up alone or with someone whose colours were no match for hers?

It was a thought that had constantly plagued her mind ever since she had left.

But in that moment, in a bar surrounded by friends and family from the firehouse, the CPD, and the hospital, she could see nothing but colours.

It has been said that different people see different people see different colours to describe their emotions. Red would always be their colour.

Red. For the truck they both loved that helped them do what they love.

For the passion they both put into everything in their lives.

For the hunger they felt for each other when they were apart.

And in that moment, their worlds were dripping in it.

* * *

Matt drove them back to his place. To _their_ place. Because Gabby couldn't bring him back to hers and Brett's without having to answer the infinite questions she would ask. The questions that were already in her head.

_What does this mean? What does this mean for us?_

They walked up to the door together. He unlocked the door, and took a step inside.

But Gabby stayed. It felt like an intrusion. An intrusion into a marvellous past. An intrusion into the future they had abandoned.

"Gabby?"

She looked up, and saw Matt looking at her with a hint of curiosity in his glance.

Her face reddened. "Yeah, sorry," she said. "I'm coming."

He held out a hand for her, and she hesitantly took it.

Matt lead her inside, then reached behind her to close the door.

As he started to lean back, Gabby got caught in the colours again.

She new every part of him. Physically. Mentally. And emotionally.

But her favourite part of him would always be his eyes. Pale blue. Honest. Safe. They were her home.

And they were her forever when she saw red.

He must have seen it too, because in a heartbeat, their jackets were on the floor, and he had her pressed up against the front door.

This wasn't the time for gentle, loving kisses. After months apart, there was nothing to stop the red from taking them over, and bringing them at least some of the joy they used to have.

They walked towards the bedroom, his lips barely leaving hers. After all, it was their home, and they had done this countless times before.

They stopped when the backs of his knees hit the foot of the bed. They fell together, fitting together as perfectly as they always had in the past, and kissing as if they would wake up from a dream if they stopped.

But then Gabby pulled back, just far enough that she could still feel his breath against her cheeks.

She looked him in the eyes, and she saw red.

But she also saw what she was feeling: fear.

They were both so unsure of what was happening, what it would mean for them, for their future.

But it was too late to go back now.

"This is..." she said. "This is just a reaction to the stress of the day."

He hesitated, then said "Absolutely," in a breathy voice.

She then leaned down to capture his lips in her own.

And it started out soft, at a pace they both committed to memory for lonely nights to come.

But then there was red. And who were they to deny the colours in their souls?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short or if there's any mistakes. I wrote this in a hour in the middle of the night! TOO MANY DAWSEY FEELS


End file.
